Saved the Best For Last
by Unknown and Forgotten
Summary: Romy The sequel to Leavin' On a Jet Plane! After three years in Genosha, Rogue returns to the X-Men and Gambit, but will she have the happy homecoming she hoped for?
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer** -- I don't own Gambit or Rogue (sigh), or any of the X-Men although I wish I did, along with many other people. Marvel owns them, blah blah blah. I'm not making any money from this so don't sue me! Song is "Saved the Best for Last" by Vanessa Williams.

**Distribution** -- Although the characters belong to Marvel, the story is mine. It may be distributed only with prior permission from me, and may not be posted to any archive, ftp site, or web page without written permission from me. (All you have to do is ask!!!!)

**Song lyrics in bold.**

_Flashbacks in italics._

As always please Read & Review!

HERE IT IS, THE FOLLOW UP TO **"LEAVIN' ON A JET PLANE"**. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT YET, IT MAY HELP. 

* * *

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June.  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon.**

Faith sat at the bench seat by her window, looking up at the full moon glowing in the dark starry night sky. The stars were so numerous that they looked like snowflakes hovering in space. She looked out her window with her emerald green eyes and watched the breeze blowing gently against the large oak trees surrounding the mansion. A sudden breeze blew into her room, lifting the white strands of hair from her face and lightly ruffled her silk green camisole. Giving a deep sigh, Rogue closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to harder times, about Genosha and her homecoming, almost two years ago.

_**Two years prior**_

_She spent three rough years in Genosha, but the last year and a half were the hardest. Her cover had been blown and she had been held captive by the Genoshan government who accused her of being a terrorist spy. Meanwhile, culminating factors such as her inability to report back to the mansion, the Genoshan government reporting her death, and Xavier's unsuccessful attempts to find her using Cerebro, led the rest of the team to believe she had, in fact, died. This had come to be devastating news to all the X-Men, especially Remy Lebeau. For months he spent much of his time in his room, grieving the death of his love. But time can always heal even the deepest wounds._

_Rogue eventually managed to escape her prison, and quickly made her way back to Westchester, NY. All she could think about was getting back to Remy, to hold and kiss him, as soon as she saw him. As her taxi pulled up to the mansion gates, Rogue told herself that their time apart had finally come to an end. She walked up to the front door, thinking that she finally made it home. She slowly opened the front door looking around for a familiar face. _

_"Hello, anyone here? Ah'm finally home!" It didn't take long for someone to respond to her call. _

_"ROGUE!" yelled a familiar voice which came from the staircase. It was Jean, who was soon followed by Orroro. The two women walked over to their long lost friend. "How? When?" Were the only words the red haired telepath could say._

_"Relax gals, there'll be plenty o' time for questions later. Ah missed y'all so much!" The three shared an embrace in the middle of the room. They eventually made their way into the rec room to catch up on old times. Rogue explained her capture, imprisonment, and eventual escape. However, as Rogue sat explaining everything that had happened to her the past year and a half, she couldn't help but wonder where Remy was. She decided that she couldn't take it any longer and needed to quench her curiosity._

_"How's Remy been?" Rogue excitedly asked the women. "Ah can't wait t' give him a great big hello!"_

_The two other women looked at each other, as the color rushed out of their faces._

_"Oh Rogue, no one's told you?" Jean asked sincerely. _

_"Told me what? Is he alraght? Did anythin' happen t' him? Oh God, please tell me he's okay..." _

_"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way. No, Remy's as healthy as ever. It's just that... well..." Jean couldn't get the words out. She looked to Storm for some help._

_"Perhaps you should hear it from him my friend. Remy is upstairs in his old room."_

**I see the passion in your eyes,  
sometimes it's all a big surprise.**

_Rogue knew something big was up and she also knew that she would not get any answers from either of the women. She stood from her seat, not saying a word and made her way to Remy's room. She walked slowly up the stairs and down the hall. The moment of their big reunion had finally come, but a cloud of uncertainty hovered over her head. What had Jean and Orroro meant? Did Rogue really want to find out? She stood at the door to Remy's room, hearing some footsteps on the other side. She took a deep breath and gave the door a light knock._

_"Come in! De door's open." Remy said in a loud voice, sending shivers through Rogue's body. _

_Rogue slowly turned the knob and open his door. "I'm in de closet chere. I'll be ready for our date in a minute." Rogue walked over to where Remy was standing. It was obvious that he wasn't talking to her. Not saying a word, Rogue just stood behind the man she loved. Remy, on the other hand, kept talking._

_"So did y' decide what y' want t' do tonite petite?"_

_"Ah don't know sugah, haven't really thought really about it." Remy's heart stopped at the sound of her voice. It couldn't be... Remy turned his head, and saw that Rogue was standing behind him._

_Rogue looked straight into Remy's eyes, which were glowing in the shadows of his closet. "Surprise sugah..."_

_"Chere, it's really you." Remy quickly took her into his arms, giving her a warm embrace._

_"Yea, so it is." Going against all her desires, she pulled herself out of his embrace and looked into his eyes once again. "So ya got a date huh?"_

_"What? Oh..." Remy looked down with shame._

_Right at that moment, a beautiful woman entered his room. It wasn't anyone that Rogue had ever met before. She had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Sweetie, are you ready to go yet? I'm so..." She stopped as soon as she noticed Rogue standing next to Remy. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."_

_"Rogue, chere, dis is Melanie, she's m'.."_

_"I'm Remy's fiancée." Melanie interrupted. "Nice to meet you, Rogue was it?" She gave Rogue a friendly smile as she walked over to Remy, wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"Fiancée?" Rogue looked over to Remy then to Melanie. This was what Jean and Orroro were talking about. This was the big secret. Fighting back her tears, Rogue offered her hand to congratulate the couple. "Ah'm so happy for the both o' you. Ah won't keep ya any longer. Just wanted to stop in and say hi t' ya Remy. Ah'll see you guys around, okay?" _

_"Y' okay chere?" Remy knew how much this news was hurting Rogue. He could see the pain in her eyes. She continued to make her way out of his room, stopping just short of the doorway._

_Rogue slowly turned her head, "Ah'm fine sugah. Goodnight" She continued with her exit and made her way straight to her old room, tears running down her cheeks the entire time._

**'Cause there was a time that all I did was wish,  
you tell me this was love.**

_The news of Remy's engagement had been a tough pill to swallow for Rogue, but she couldn't be angry at him. After all, everyone thought that she had died in Genosha. Rogue certainly didn't expect Remy to be single forever. In addition, Melanie was not only beautiful, but a genuinely nice person. Rogue found it hard to hate her, despite the fact that she was marrying Remy._

_After many awkward weeks of running into each other at the mansion, Rogue and Remy sat down and had a heartfelt conversation, which resulted with the agreement that the two would remain best friends. Rogue figured that having Remy as a friend was better than not having Remy in her life at all. They both knew that Remy was getting married soon, and Rogue would not do anything to disrespect his relationship with Melanie. _

_However, that did not mean Rogue ever stopped loving Remy. In fact, the more time she spent with him, the more her love for him grew. She could never tell him that though. He deserved to be happy, even if it meant that he was happy with Melanie. Rogue even tried dating other guys, but her heart always remained with the Cajun. _

_Many of her days with her laying in bed, dreaming of how it would have been if Remy were marrying her instead._

**  
It's not the way I'd hope or how I planned,  
but somehow it's enough.**

_**A year and a half prior**_

_It had been 6 months since Rogue returned to the mansion from Genosha, and learned that Remy was to marry another woman. Their agreement to remain friends had been working out pretty well. So well, that it no longer hurt Rogue to think about the wedding._

_Unfortunately, Remy and Melanie had been having problems lately. Melanie had recently gotten promoted and her new job would require her to be away for long periods of time. Soon after her promotion, Melanie began doubting if getting married would be the best thing for her career. Rogue would often hear Remy and Melanie arguing in their room about their future together. Remy insisted that they could make it work, but Melanie kept expressing her doubts. Rogue decided that she would stay neutral in the matter, trying her best not to interfere in their love life. She feared that her feelings for him would only cloud her judgment._

_It was a cold winter day in Westchester, so Faith decided to stay in her room and read a book. She was dressed in a pair of flannel pajamas and had her hair up in a ponytail. Just as she was about to begin reading a new chapter when she heard a knock on the door._

_"Faith, chere, y' in dere?" It was Remy knocking at her door._

_"Ah in here Rem, come on in."_

_His chestnut brown hair appeared, followed by his handsome face. She could tell that there was something on his mind and she was curious to find out what it was._

_"Anythin' wrong sugah?" Rogue patted a spot on her bed next to where she was sitting._

_Remy walked over to her and plopped heavily down on her bed._

_"Alright, now Ah definitely know there's somethin' wrong." she raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile. "Care ta talk 'bout it?"_

_Remy kept silent for a few minutes and then suddenly turned so that his face was inches away from Rogue's. "If Remy were t' ask y' how y' really felt 'bout me..." He stopped and looked away. "What would y' say?" He stood from his spot and walked over to the window. "And remember, chere, I want d' truth."_

_Not knowing where this was going, Faith's mind raced for an answer. After about a minute of silence, Rogue spoke out. "Ya want the truth? Are ya sure y're ready for it?"_

_Remy nodded and began to pace in Rogue's room. "Been havin' lots o' problems wit' Melanie lately. I need t' know dat if I go through with dis weddin' I'm doin' it for de right reasons. Y' know?" He stopped his pacing and looked right into Rogue's eyes. "I need t' know dat if I'm gonna get married... I'm marryin' de right woman." _

_"Well Remy, the truth is that Ah love ya. Ah love ya with all mah heart... you're mah best friend." She stopped for a moment and turned away. After a deep breath, Rogue spoke up again. "But Ah love ya as mah best friend... and that's all."_

_Remy looked down as he heard her words and made his way to the door. "T'anks chere. I'll let y' get back t' y' book, g'nite" He quietly shut the door behind him, leaving Rogue alone with her thoughts._

_Why didn't she tell him the truth? Why didn't she tell him that she loved him more than she ever had in the past? Why didn't she tell Remy that every night since she returned, she's done nothing but dream of the day when he would once again sweep her into his arms and kiss her passionately? Rogue pondered the answers to her questions and she cried herself to sleep that night._

_As he walked back to his room, Remy thought about Rogue's answer. He knew that she was lying; he always knew when she was lying. Melanie was waiting in his room when he got back. _

_He looked into her blue eyes. "We need t' talk..." Remy said, shutting the bedroom door behind him._

**  
  
And now we're standing face to face  
isn't this world a crazy place.  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last. **

To be continued....

* * *

Don't worry folks, the second half is much happier!! I'll post it up soon! But in the mean time, please read and review!

**  
  
**


	2. Saved the Best For Last

**Song lyrics in bold.**

_Flashbacks in italics._

* * *

After about 30 minutes of staring out the window, Rogue still found herself unable to fall asleep. She put on a large cotton night robe and took a walk around the mansion. She couldn't believe how many years she's lived with the X-Men. Over the years, she had been faced with so much pain as well as happiness. She silently smiled at the thought of all the X-Men: her teammates, her friends, her family. Despite all the sorrow, she knew that with the X-Men, she always had a home.

Once she brought her attention to her surroundings, Rogue realized that she was in the kitchen. She decided that perhaps some warm milk would help her fall asleep. After warming herself a cup, she made her way over to a stool by the counter. As she sat down to have her drink, her thoughts drifted back to the man she loved. Gambit. Remy Lebeau. Not too long ago, she and Remy had another one of their "heart-felt" talks at this very counter.

**All of the nights you came to me,  
when some silly girl had set you free.  
You wondered how you'd make it through,  
I wondered what was wrong with you.**

_**13 months prior**_

_Rogue sat in the kitchen enjoying a bowl of Cookies and Cream ice cream. It was one of those simple pleasures in life that she figured she could never give up. The ice cream was just getting to the consistency that would require her to pick up her bowl and slurp down what was left. As she picked up her bowl, a figure spoke up from the shadows. _

_"Dat looks awful good."_

_Rogue stopped eating her treat and swiveled around on the stool. "Care for some ice cream swamp rat?" _

_"Who said I was talkin' 'bout de ice cream?" Remy grinned._

_"Now, now sugah. What would Melanie say if she heard ya talkin' like that to another woman. An ex-girlfriend at that!"_

_"Dunno chere. If y' see her, why don' y' ask her f' me?"_

_That last statement certainly got Rogue's attention. "Why? Did she go on one o' her business trips again?" She tried to ask non-chalantly._

_Remy stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the refrigerator, taking a out a beer. He stood facing the fridge a moment before taking a deep sigh and turning around to face her. "She's gone, chere. Mel, she left f' good." His eyes glistened a bit, leading her to believe that he had been crying._

_"Oh Remy, Ah'm so sorry. Do ya wanna talk about it?" Narrowing her eyebrows with concern. Remy walked over to the empty stool by Rogue and took a seat. _

_"Well, dere's not too much t' say Roguie. She tol' me dat she wasn't ready t' get married cause o' her new job and shit. But y' know me chere. Remy'll be fine.", flashing one of his trademark grins toward her._

_After so many years, Rogue knew not to push him when he didn't feel like talking. But she still felt like she needed to do something, anything. She looked over at Remy, with his hands buried in his hands. He rarely looked so fragile. This was not an image she was used to, nor did she want to get used to. Remy had his fair share of heartache. She knew that full well, with her being the cause of much of it. She knew that there really wasn't anything that she could say to make this any easier for him._

_Rogue stood from her seat and took a step closer to where Remy was sitting. At first she only placed a hand on his shoulder. She gently rubbed his back, whispering that it would be okay. She reminded him that he was the great Remy Lebeau and women would be knocking at his door within a few days. This caused Remy to give a little laugh._

_"See, Ah knew the ol' scoundrel was in there somewhere." Out of nowhere, she leaned in and held him in her arms. She gave the top of his head a gentle kiss and reminded him that everything would be okay. They stayed that way for a another ten minutes, with Remy feeling the warmth of her embrace, before going their separate ways back to their rooms._

_Rogue lay in her bed that night thinking about the way Remy felt in her arms. Holding one of her pillows tight, she closed her eyes and had a wonderful night sleep._

Rogue finished up her cup of milk and head back to the upper levels. She just couldn't get Remy out of her mind. She blushed, feeling like a school girl finding who found love for the very first time. After getting herself together, she decided to stop by Remy's room before going back to her own.

** 'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
and share your dreams with me.  
Sometimes the very things you're looking for,  
Is the one thing you can't see.**

_**1 year prior**_

_It had been an entire month since Melanie had left. Remy had returned to his old flirting ways, charming any woman that was around. It was all in jest of course, except when the target of his affections was Rogue. The two had gotten back into their old routine of flirting, and although they were not officially a couple, they were inseparable. _

_The two teammates were sitting in the rec room watching some television. They were once again watching Serendipity on HBO. Almost at the same moment, they looked at each other, remembering the night all those years ago when Remy proposed to Rogue. They gave each other a small smile and returned their attention to the movie._

_"Ah haven't seen this movie in years." Rogue said, breaking the silence._

_"Me neither chere. In fact, the last time I saw it was wit' you."_

_"Is that so?" Rogue put a confused look on her face. "Hmm.. Ah don't remember evah watchin' it with you." She replied jokingly._

_"No? Well, maybe it was someone else." he grinned back._

_Rogue slapped him across the chest for the last comment. She crossed her arms and put on a play pout._

_"Well, okay. Maybe it was you chere. As I recall it was pretty dark in de room." Remy placed an arm around Rogue and began to lean in closer. "Dere was another t'ing I remember 'bout dat night." Rogue turned toward him so that their faces were inches away from each other._

_"Do you? What was that?" Rogue asked, thinking back to the night they spent together. Their faces getting ever closer together._

_"I 'member askin' you a question. I t'ink it was a pretty important question."_

_"Care t' ask me again?" Their lips were an inch apart now._

_"Rogue, Faith, chere...." Remy stroked her face with his left hand. "Remy wants t' know if y'...."_

_"Ahem..." The two were startled by the presence of another person in the room. They turned toward the entrance and saw Orroro standing, looking quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Remy there's a phone call for you."_

_"Umm.. do y' think y' can take a message Stormy? Me and Rogue were kinda in de middle o' somethin'."_

_"Remy, it is Melanie. It sounds pretty urgent." _

_Melanie. Rogue watched for Remy's reaction at the sound of her name. She wondered why she would be calling. Why now? She and Remy were just getting so close... Unfortunately, she was unable to read any sort of reaction from him, either positive or negative._

_"Go ahead Remy," said Rogue. "We can finish our talk later." She gave him a small smile, trying to hide her disappointment._

_"Are y' sure y' don' mind?" Rogue nodded approvingly. "'Kay, but I promise we'll finish dis later." Remy gently stroked her cheek as he stood from the sofa and followed Storm out of the room._

_Rogue sat alone on the sofa, holding her own hand up to where Remy had touched her face. She closed her eyes and began to sob, fearing that she had lost her chance with Remy yet again._

**   
But now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place.  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last.  
  
**

_Rogue sat in her room for the rest of the afternoon, thinking about the morning she spent with Remy. She hadn't seen him since he took the phone call phone Melanie. It killed her inside, not knowing what she had called about. Had she called to try to get Remy back? This question burned a hole in her mind as well as her heart. Why hadn't Remy come and told her about it yet? She darted up off her bed and started to walk over to her door. She decided that if Remy wasn't going to volunteer the information, she would find him and find out for herself. As she made her way to the door, she noticed an envelope being tucked through the opening under her door. Rogue picked it up and noticed that her name was written on it; it was in Remy's hand-writing. She opened the enveloped and pulled out the note that was inside. It read:_

_**Rogue,_

_Come to the boathouse tonight at 8 o'clock. Please, it's important._

_'Til then,_

_Remy_

**

_The note was short and straight to the point. She figured that she could wait for an explanation until later. Her imagination began to take off. Was he going to continue the conversation they were having in the rec room or did he want to tell her that he was going to get back together with Melanie? She began to drive herself crazy with all the different scenarios running through her head. _

_She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:45. She decided to get a quick shower and quickly got dressed to meet Remy at the boathouse. It was already dark by the time she made it there and she noticed that all the lights in the house were turned off. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:05. Rogue looked around and wondered where Remy was. She decided to go into the house and wait for Remy in there. As she opened the door, she saw a single candle sitting on the coffee table. The closer she got to it, she also noticed another letter sitting by the candle. It was from Remy. She picked it up and began to read it._

_**Rogue,_

_I know that your mind must be going in a thousand directions right now. As you know, Melanie called earlier today, and if I know you, you've been wondering why she called._

_Well to be honest with you, because after all these years, I know that you deserve nothing less than that, she called and wanted to get back together. She called and told me that she was sorry for ever leaving. She told me that she was selfish for ever leaving and that she never stopped loving me. Finally, she told me that if I were to take her back, I should meet her tonight at her hotel._

_**_

_Rogue put down the letter, she couldn't bring herself to read anymore. She looked around and noticed that she was alone in the room. She took this to mean that Remy had in fact gone to meet Melanie at her hotel, and this was Remy's way of letting her know._

_She sat down on the sofa and put her face in her hands, holding back the tears. He was gone again. She had lost him, before she ever got to tell him how she felt._

_"Someone once asked me if fate could ever bring two people back t'gether again after so many years. I told her dat if two people were meant t' be t'gether, den dey would find a way."_

_Rogue looked up, not yet turning around to face her visitor. "Well, do ya still believe in fate?"_

_"I never stopped believin'. Same way I never stopped lovin' you chere." Rogue turned around, smiling at the sight of Remy standing in front of her. He slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a very familiar black velvet box. As he opened it, the box revealed the very same ring that Remy had bought for her all those years ago. "Been waitin' a long time t' ask you a question chere."_

_"Is that right?" Rogue replied. "Well, Ah'd hate ta keep ya waitin' any longer."_

_"Chere," Remy took one of Rogue's hands into his, "will y' do me de honor and be m' wife. Will y' spend de rest o' y' life wit me and make me de happiest man dat ever lived?"_

_Rogue pulled him up, so that she could look into his passionate eyes. She cupped her hand around his face and gave him a soft smile. "Remy, it would be mah honor ta be your wife. Ah can't of anythin' better than spending the rest o' mah life with you. Ah love you, Remy."_

_"I love you too ma coeur." Remy took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. As soon as he did that, he took her into his arms and the two shared a long passionate kiss._**  
  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon.**

Rogue quietly knocked at Remy's bedroom door. It was almost 2 in the morning and she didn't want to wake anyone up. She heard some stumbling coming from the other side of the door. Soon after, Remy opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "Chere, what y' doin' up?" He opened the door more, letting her in. "Anythin' wrong?" Leading her over to his bed.

The two climbed into his bed, and Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue. "Ah just can't sleep Remy. Ah've been up all night."

"Now y' wouldn't be havin' second thoughts 'bout de weddin'? Cause I'd have t' say, dere'll be a lot o' pissed off guests tomorrow. An' you do now dat it's bad luck f' me t' see you de night before de weddin right?"

Rogue gave a quiet laugh. "After all that we've been through, Ah dare luck ta try and ruin mah weddin' day. And o'course Ah'm not havin' second thoughts sugah. Ah'm just so excited. Ah can't believe that after all this time, we're finally gettin' married tomorrow!"

"I know chere," Remy was obviously tired, as he was already falling asleep. Planning the wedding had taken a lot out of him the past few days. "Remy's excited too."

Rogue looked up and saw that he was already asleep. She quietly sneaked out of his bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams sugah. Ah love you." 

Rogue made her way back to her room and crawled into her own bed. She knew that she'd have to get to sleep soon. After all, she had a very long day ahead. As she closed her eyes, she thought to herself that this time tomorrow, she would finally be Mrs. Remy Lebeau. 

Rogue quietly fell asleep as the moonlight gleamed into her room shining directly on her face, almost as if the heavens were giving their blessings.**  
**

**   
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last.  
You went and saved the best for last...yea.**

Now you will feel no rain,  
for each of you will be shelter for the other.  
  
Now you will feel no cold,  
for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
  
Now there will be no loneliness,  
for each of you will be companion to the other.  
  
Now you are two persons,  
but there is only one life before you.  
  
May beauty surround you both in the  
journey ahead and through all the years.  
  
May happiness be your companion and your days  
together be good and long upon the earth.

The End.

* * *

YAY! I finished it and it was HAPPY!! See I told you all it would be!

Please let me know what you think, READ AND REVIEW.

*The poem at the end is an Apache Wedding Blessing. I did not write it! 

  



End file.
